


Sweet child of mine

by I_am_not_crazy_just_passionate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other, mention of a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_not_crazy_just_passionate/pseuds/I_am_not_crazy_just_passionate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being the winchester's sister, disappearing for two years, then the brothers finding you with a baby and a permanent home ( based of one of the imagine from supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet child of mine

The weight of a baby sleeping in your arms was something you never even imagined in your wildest dream: Your old life never allowed you to have those thought. You couldn't push yourself to ruin a kid’s life like yours had been. So when you did that pregnancy test and it came out positive, you ran. 

At first you wanted to get an abortion but then, in the waiting room, you realized what that baby could give to you, it was your second chance and probably the only one you would ever get. 

The last day you spent with the boys was one of the hardest of your entire life because as much as you wanted to tell your brother what had happened to you, you knew that if you did, you would lose your last chance to get a life, a free life, a normal life. 

During the night you packed your bags and wrote a note, asking the boys not to look for you. Although you knew they were going to do it anyway, that letter was also the only way you had found to let them know that you were alive. 

The first month were hard, harder than you hoped but you couldn't complain. Pregnancy is hard and having to find a home and a job while being pregnant could have seems impossible but you managed to find a stable life before it became she. Her name was Mary and you loved her more than anything. She was your blood and all that pain, all this loneliness of the eight previous month became worth it the moment you laid your eyes on her. 

A year and a half later, you found yourself living quite easily. You had a well-paid job in a garage that bought old cars and repair them for older client and a small, but not too much, house in a familial town. You looked like a typical single mom.

And that’s how you were at that moment, singing a nighttime melody to Mary, and waiting for the babysitter to arrive. It was Saturday night and like every other Saturday since you had a promotion, you allowed yourself to go out. It was either for a nice dinner, a cinema or, like tonight, a night out in a bar with a friend. It was the first time in your life you had someone that you cared about but not to the point where you passed a night awake petrified at the thought of them being killed. Not like Sam or Dean or Castiel... 

You heard the door knocking and put the now sleeping Mary in her bed. You resist your desire to kiss her forehead, too scared to wake her up. You still had your old reflex, when you ran you were aware that not even a life time could get that out of you, so putting a bit holy water in your hand to make sure your babysitter wasn't a cold blooded killer was normal, normal for you.

-Mary is asleep and I don't think she will wake up until I'm back but if there's anything, the milk's in the fridge and the guns under the bed.

You smiled to her and she nodded, half laughing. You told that to every babysitter who had to take care of your precious girl. Of course they all took the gun bit as a joke but it was okay like that. Once she was inside you touched her arm with your wet palm, saying something about coming back around two in the morning and at your pleasure, nothing happened. 

Your phone rang at the same moment as you sat in your car. It was your friend, hurrying you to get to the bar, explaining that she spotted two hotties and they wouldn't wait all night. You laughed and hung up. That was normal, your life was normal. 

Once arrived, you tried to distinct her out of the bunch of people already sitting down. You finally saw her waving frantically in your direction. You smiled and sat in front of her. 

-So where are they? 

You said in an excited voice. Even as a mom you never stopped looking for an opportunity for a satisfying one night stand. Saturday’s often finished with good sex and you were more than okay with that.

-Well, I talked to one of them and I think he’s buying me a drink right now so he’s taken that’s for sure.

You laughed softly and pleaded her to talk about the other one.

-He’s really tall, he’s also handsome and I feel like he would be into you.

She smirked and you nodded, more and more interested.

-What’s their name?

-Dean and Sam.. I think.

You felt like your heart was about to explode and got up panicking.

-I have.. I have to go, sorry.. 

You stuttered and she frowned, worried.

When you turned around you bumped into the chest of someone and mumbled an apologies. You were almost running out of the bar.   
You heard your name from your friend and convinced yourself to get out anyway.

Before you could push the door of the place, you heard your name again. This time it was Dean and you stopped, it was over, he had found you. You were going to die, Mary was going to die, and your world was a lie, a big lie.

You walked out and sat on the edge of the street, waiting for them to go out.  
You looked down at your feet, you were ashamed, ashamed of the lie of running and it made impossible to look up at their faces.

-Hi Dean. Hi Sam.

You sighed and looked at their face. It was so weird seeing them like that, seeing them again. They looked exactly the same but tired, more than you remembered they were when you left.

Sam shook his head and pulled you into a tight hug. You felt his arm around you and gave out you started crying, soft wimp came out of your lips and he caressed your hair, waiting for you to calm down. 

When you step out of his grip you took a deep breath, not yet ready to face Dean. You knew he was pissed, they both were.

-I’m sorry Dean… I… 

You ran out of word, your breath was so short.

-two years, almost three (y/n). Not even a call, we looked everywhere. What happened to you?

He pronounced those word softly he wasn’t judgmental he wasn’t disappointed, probably too surprised to be. You wanted to answer, to say anything but you knew that if you talked, you would start crying again so you just raised your chin up and it was Dean’s turn to hug you.   
God that you missed them so much.

Your friend came out of the bar at this moment and she just opened her mouth to instantly close it again, surprised by what was going on.

-(y/n), you’re… you’re okay I guess.

You nodded and she backed to her car, waving shyly a last time.

-You know her?

This voice, it was your brother, the one that joked all the time and you missed it.

-Yep. For a year now, there is so much to explain.

They nodded at the same time and you followed them to the car, your head down. You explained where they should go and without a word, you went at the place you lived. The place where Mary lived.  
The babysitter looked surprised to see you but also very disappointed. You guessed it was because she was paid for the time but still gave her the money you kept for the whole night. She didn’t asked any question and just went away. Sara was a sweet girl, a teenager you whished you had the life of, you wish Mary will have the kind of life.

-Who was she?

You sighed deeply.

-The babysitter

Their mouth dropped, you knew they didn’t believed you, not yet. Mary was a secret, a beautiful secret and your brothers weren’t the one who believed in secrets.

-Her name is Sara.

You entered the house, followed by both of them. The house was clean as it was when you left. 

-You have a roommate I guess. The babysitter is for her baby… right?

-No Dean. 

-That’s why you left.

You felt tears in your eyes and tried your best to stop them. You nodded as an answer. Like she knew you needed a distraction, Mary started crying. 

You didn’t took the time to excuse yourself and walked to her tiny bed. You picked her up slowly.

-It’s okay Mary, it’s okay.

She calmed down a bit but her cries continued. The other side of the room, there was your bothers, looking at you, both in shock.  
You smiled and with that soft voice you use to talk to her, you asked to none of them in particular.

-Could you hold her, I need to get the milk.

Dean nodded first and took that small child carefully. You had extreme confidantes in them so you didn’t looked twice and went to the kitchen.  
You heard them muttering from the other room and smiled to yourself. Voices were more reassuring than silence.

-Her name is Mary.

Dean turned carefully and you took back your baby. You gave her the milk and looked at them. 

-Like mom. 

You turned to Sam who hasn’t had the chance to, in your memory, ever hold a child just like that.

-You want to hold her?

He had that puppy face you knew as well as no confidence at all. But he still nodded. 

-Now you are going in the arm of Uncle Sam. Got to be careful with this sasquatch ok.

You whispered to her ear as you gave both the baby and the milk to your brother. And that was the happiest moment of your new life after the birth of Mary. You had your whole family there. Well, not all of it, you still missed Castiel that adopted angel you loved as your brother. Maybe, just maybe if you thought of him hard enough he would…  
But he didn’t and your mood dropped but you weren’t sad, you were preoccupied because everyone finally dies at the end.

-Ok it’s time to sleep, your uncle and I need to talk.

 

\---

 

-Is Castiel…

-No, he’s okay, I swear. Dude’s lost his wings but he’s still same ol’ Cas.

You smiled in relief and pushed your head back.

-He’s human now?

-Was, it was weird but now he’s just an angel without wings which is just a bit sad but not enough to cry.

You nodded, not understanding fully.

-First, could I have like a resume to what happened to everyone?

-Garth’s a werewolf, Cas lost his virginity not to mention that I killed that person, Metatron cast all the angels out of heaven, Sam got possessed by an angel and Kev…

He stopped and you understood so you stayed silent. You barely knew Kevin if you compared to how your brother knew him. You liked him a lot but you also knew that he was their friend while you ran away without a word. You owed Kevin more than he owed you.  
You decided to change the subject and just took Dean’s hand in yours and started.

-and you Dean, what happened to you?

-An awful lots of bad but we’ll talk about that later alright.

You nodded and prepared mentally to the ocean of question that was about to collapse on you.

-So, who’s did baby from?

-Don’t know, don’t care. You know how one night stand usually goes.

-How can you not know who it is, you must have some kind of memory of that.

You sighed and giggled nervously.

-His name is either William or Matthew.

-You don’t remember his name? 

You looked at him in the eye, you never thought that Dean would be the one to not understand what you were trying to say.

-I don’t know which one… it was a wild night.

Their eyes widened and instantly they raised their hand with a disgusted face.

-Too much details!

You laughed hard and you even heard Sam follow. Dean took a bit more time but still cracked. That was the second happiest moment of the night.

-On a serious note, it wasn’t easy. When that pregnancy test came out positive I didn’t just ran. I was scared not just for me but for that little thing growing inside of me. I was scared of it to die once she would be out there, I was scared to be so worried for her that I would forgot how to love, I was scared that I would become a burden, I was so scared for her to become like me. I wanted an abortion but once I was out there I realized that I couldn’t do that. I didn’t cared how much effort it would take but I would make sure that this baby live happy. And I knew, as much as I loved you, that her happiness couldn’t be born in creepy motel room between two hunt. 

-Did it worked?

-Did what worked?

-Is she happy?

You thought about it longer that you expected.

-Yes, she’s happy. I’m happy.

They nodded. They were hurt, you could see it in their eyes and in their voices but they understood. Mary was your knew life, no turning back.

-So, before we have to say goodbye again, let’s talk about what really happen to you guys.

And that’s how the night continued, the three of you talking low voice with a sleeping child in the next room. Talking about death, sadness, life and joy.  
And when it was the morning and they had to left you hugged them hard and they promised to visit every years for her birthday and you agreed with tears in your eyes and a dish of nostalgia in your lunges.


End file.
